


It Ain't Me

by sevabha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Mpreg, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: He knows that he has a boyfriend whom he loves a lot but when he heard the beautiful laughter of the person and saw how beautiful that person is he just can't help but fall in love at first sight with him and want him.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aghases](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aghases).



> I don't own any of the Got7 member. they are their own person.  
> Only the plot is mine. if it matches with any story them it a pure coincidence.  
> Also english is not my first language so don't mind the mistakes and feel free to point them out.  
> Enjoy!!!

All of this started recently, in their third year of college.

Jaebum and Jinyoung are in their third year of college with Jaebum majoring in Dance and music with photography as minor and Jinyoung majoring in Literature and Drama with Music as Minor.

It was love at first sight according to Jaebum, it was their orientation ceremony as freshers and Jinyoung was a little late with his entry as he disrupted the hall a bit. While other student didn't mind it that much Jaebum was staring at him. Not because he was angry at being disturbed but because how pretty Jinyoung was with his soft facial features, a shy but shameful smile and wild hair maybe from running and blush pink cheeks. He was taking long breaths as if was running, may be he was. 

Jaebum Got his heart racing. He never felt this way before as he was feeling at that time. 

After the ceremony was end and students were leaving Jaebum approached Jinyoung, as he was determined to get this beautiful angel to be his friend (Is he even human? No he is definitely an Angel). And friend he became.

They got close to each other very fast as if they were meant to be. As if were destined to be together just like soulmates, as their friends used to call them. They are like two pieces of same puzzle, They just fit so perfectly.

It was after 3 months, where Jaebum was a nervous mess as he was going to ask Jinyoung out in front off people in Cafeteria, which he did ask and that turned Jinyoung into a crying mess ( a beautiful crying mess according to Jaebum). Jinyoung said yes their feelings were mutual. 

They were the famous campus couple along with their friends Mark and Jackson. Everyone wants a relationship like JJP( a name given to them by their close friends). They move in together in their second year with their parents permission. And they were happy until their third year when this started to change and took a new turn.


	2. NEW KID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to Jinyoung's POV in this Chapter..
> 
> Enjoy it a lot and don't forget to comment.

CHAPTER 2:

JINYOUNG's POV:

It is our third year. By our means mine and my boyfriend Jaebum's. We have been together for two years and have been really happy during this time and I really hope this year will be the same too. I never say this much but I really love Jaebum and don't ever want to lose him. I don't even know what I would do without him.

Today is the first day of third year of our college which means new students would be getting admissions as freshers which means Jaebum has to stay away from me for a long long time as he is the vice president of the student council & ( I am so proud of him) have to be there to guide the new students. After reaching the college with Jaebum in his car I went to my classes with Mark and Jackson while Jaebum went for his student council duties.

*Skipped to the evening*

It's 5pm now which means time for Jaebum to come home. Yes home you heard it right. We lives in apartment together after our parents gave us their blessings. I know life's been good to us. I started preparing coffee and snacks and by the time Jaebum is back it was 5:40 pm. He kissed me and them went inside the room to change, while I brought coffee and sandwich in the living room to eat.

The odd thing I notice after he came back from college is that Jaebum is oddly quiet today then he ever had been. He came to the living room and I asked him if something is wrong? 

"Nothing is wrong Jinyoung-ah. Why do you think so?"

"Nothing, It's just that you've been quite after coming back from college. Bummie did something happen in college?"

" No, nyoungie stop being so worried. Nothing happened okay and do you think I would hide it from you if something happened in college? Stop running your beautiful mind it will get tired and we won't be able to do anything special at night" 

I smacked him at the chest after listening to the last sentence and hiding my face while remembering our last night in bed while he laughed out loudly. And then we sat through the evening and drank coffee and ate sandwich and just watched our favorite show on television.

It was later at night when I came into the room after having shower and went to lay down beside Jaebum he hugged me tightly and said that "Jinyoung-ah you were right, indeed something has happened but not in college but to me."

I asked what is it and started paying close attention to him.

"Nyoung-ah, If I asked you something would you answer me properly? I am so confused right now."

I hummed and "I will try my best to answer the question you have if I can. So what is it you want to ask and making you so confused?"

" Is it wrong to fall in love Jinyoungie? and not once but twice with two different peoples at the same time? I mean I have heard people falling in and out of love but never heard of a person falling in love with two peoples at the same time. Is it even correct?"

I don't know why but I had a feeling that this is somehow related to us. I don't know why but just thinking this is making my heart hurt badly but still I replied " I don't know if a person can love two people at the same time but if that person loves two people at the same time then that person must ask for their opinion first and that if both of them are okay with him being in love with two persons at the same time then there is nothing wrong in falling in love with two peoples. But, I also believe that there will always be a person between those two people whom that person will love a little more or else he wouldn't have fallen in love with another even after knowing that he already have a lover. But can I know why are you asking this?" Even though I have replied back but I was so worried about him finding someone else.

" Jinyoung-ah, I don't know how would you react to the next thing but I really want you to listen to me first okay?"

Even though I was scared I still nodded my head and said okay.

He started by saying " Jinyoung-ah, You know that today a lot of freshers has joined the college right?" he asked and I nodded my head still waiting eagerly for him to reach to the point " and I was incharge of dance and music major" I just hummed and nodded my head again. " In those student there was a kid with loud voice and sunshine like smile(A/N: You guys must have guessed by now about whom I am talking here) and cute face at whom you just can't help but smile lovingly. Where just by looking at him you get the feeling of over protectiveness, where you just want to protect that kid from all the bad and evil things in the world. A feeling where you want to make this kid yours" and when he said those words I already died a little inside " claim that kid as yours so that no one can touch him. It was the same feeling I felt when I first saw you." And I lost to the kid I guess, When he can compare the feeling to me then its already a lost case for me I thought " Nyoung-ah, You wouldn't believe how much I love this kid." By the time he stopped speaking my heart was aching very badly I don't know if he could tell or not.

"So, you are saying that you met this kid and fell in love again at first sight and you want to try a relationship with this kid while me still being your boyfriend, Jaebum-ah?" I asked and he nodded.

" Are you fucking Crazy? Im Jaebum! How dare you to even think that yet again say that in front of me? Are you that desperate that you didn't even think that how badly it would hurt me to know that my boyfriend of two years has fallen in love again and that too with a new kid whom I don't even know. You didn't even think that I would never want to share your love with anyone yet alone allow you to love that boy with me? And on top of that You want me to pretend to be happy after knowing that you love another person and want me to welcome that person with open arms about whom I don't even know an ABCD about?" I yelled through out the sentences while he tried to grab me and calm me down.

" Calm down Jinyoung-ah. I am not saying that I want to be in relationship with him right away. I want both of us to know him and him to know us first. But before that I want your permission and I just want both of us to give it a try first. Please Jinyoung-ah!  lets just give it a try first." He said and kissed me and just like that my anger melted. I can never stay angry at him. Just seeing him happy makes my heart at ease for now. I also think that it is not bad enough to not give it try. I think it will be fine, I will be fine.

OH! but how much  wrong I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you tell who that person is with Jaebum fell in love?
> 
> Please comment your answers below and wait for next chapter till then
> 
> BYE BYE, SAYONARA, love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think must have happened? What do you think will happen? Please stay tuned to know more.  
> please leave the kudos and love it.


End file.
